Sisters of the Moon
by claudhopper
Summary: River arrives at the academy in search of help to bring her sister's soul back, which has traveled into the netherworld in search of a lost soul. Cordelia and River come together to bring her back but they didn't expect her to come back with someone else, especially someone Cordelia knows so well. Foxxay, Misty/OC, Cordelia/OC Sorry the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first American Horror Story story. When I watched Coven I immediately fell in love with Misty Day and Cordelia Foxx as my otp. I mean who wouldn't? They're magical together. Anyways, this is my take on how they could bring Misty back so her and Cordelia can have their own seven wonders.

I do not own American Horror Story. The only thing I own are my OCs. That's all.

* * *

><p>Luna Wilde watched her children play in the small creek, their laughter filling her with such joy. They had been running their whole lives but moments like these where they could relax and forget about the horror of the real world were a blessing.<p>

Snap.

There it was again. She had attributed the sounds to her constant and growing paranoia but now she was sure there was someone or something out there waiting for them. She motioned to her oldest child, River, who had noticed her mother's strange behavior. River grasped her little sister's chubby hand in her own and made their way out of the creek.

Luna saw them before they emerged from the safety of the tree line, three men ran out with weapons. River in a panic reached down and swung her sister into her arms in a protective way and with a small wave of her hand she sent one of the men tumbling back.

That's when it happened, that's when everything changed. Luna didn't see it coming until the sound reached her ears and the pain started.

River's screams broke her out of the pain induced shock and she clutched her side to stop the blood flow in vain, silver bullets.

Small, chubby hands reached out for her in terror but she pushed them away weakly. "River, run. You have to go to the council, they will help you. Go to New Orleans. Keep her safe. Go, now!"

River shook her head violently, tears threatening to spill out. "No."

"River, go! Please!" Luna's voice cracked as she watched her older child, her strong, beautiful River crack under the realization that this would be the last time they would see each other.

"Please, River." A weak whisper this time. Luna looked at the small child clinging to River's frame. Tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. Golden eyes that used to look at her with so much love and happiness now only contained pure terror.

She watched as River wrapped her arms protectively around her sister and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Luna collapsed, the three men closed in around her. One of them crouched down and looked right into her lifeless golden eyes.

"Get rid of the body. This job isn't over until those two devil children join their witch bitch mother. We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Since I'm completely obsessed with Coven for now I'm gonna continue to write this story no matter who reads it or not. I'm not really sure where it's heading or if it's even headed anywhere but failure. But, alas, I shall continue because I love to disappoint myself.

Again, I don't own American Horror Story or any of that sort.

* * *

><p>Miss Robichaux's Academy<p>

New Orleans

Cordelia had been declared Supreme, Madison had disappeared, Myrtle had been burned at the stake for the second time, the coven had gone public, girls were arriving to join the academy and Misty was still lost to them. Cordelia had spent weeks trying to find a way to bring the Cajun girl back to them but there was nothing she could do. Misty had missed her window and now she was stuck in hell, she didn't belong there.

Zoe and Queenie had to give their Supreme a reality check and it had worked for a few weeks. That's when the nightmares started again. Cordelia could hear Misty's suffering but she couldn't pinpoint where the Cajun's cries were coming from. Those nightmares were haunting her, mocking her, if she couldn't save Misty how in the hell was she supposed to lead the coven?

...

Misty covered the small frog with her hands and gave it life once more, the boy told on her again, the teacher forced her to kill the creature again, she brought it back to life. It was a never ending cycle except Misty knew what was going one, she was going crazy in here, she couldn't do it anymore. She was getting tired of fighting the darkness threatening to take over her.

When she had arrived here she had thought she heard Cordelia's voice calling her back but she had written it off as part of her hell. Hearing the voice of someone she loved but not being able to respond or see her. Misty could feel her light giving out, she didn't have a lot of time left. She had to get out of here and soon.

...

River kept a watchful eye on her sister's small form. Images of her mother played through her head again and again as if trying to drive her insane with grief. They had gotten to the city of New Orleans with no problem, blending into the crowds of tourists.

A small sigh escaped her sister's pouty lips and then a prickle of fear formed in River's heart.

"Poppy?" She shook her sister's small shoulders with no response. "Shit. Poppy, wake up." River shook her with more force but nothing.

"No, no, no. Not now, Poppy, not now. Please, wake up." Poppy's eyes remained shut. The last time Poppy had done this she had scared their mother to death but she had managed to pull her back in minutes, but their mother was gone now.

River couldn't lose Poppy, she was the only family she had left. She cradled her small body closer and cried, cried for their mother's death and she cried for Poppy's descent into the nether realm.

...

Cordelia swung the door open and a small gasp left her lips, golden eyes looked up at her. The teen girl held a small child no older than six in her arms.

"Please, help me. My sister- I don't know how to bring her back. She's just a child. Please." Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Cordelia called out for Queenie and Zoe, she crouched down to help the girl up. "Is she dead?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but if we don't hurry she will be. She's there, she's in the nether realm."

...

Poppy had heard the girl's cries days ago but she had ignored them just like her mother had told her to but now her mom was gone.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, she needed to help her. As soon as her eyes had closed she had descended into the afterlife and followed the cries. When her mother was alive she had asked Poppy what she had seen, if she had seen anything scary but she hadn't. Everything there was peaceful it made Poppy happy.

The cries were getting louder and louder, she was close.

* * *

><p>There it is. That's all for now.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I haven't updated since November? I think. Anyways, I've been having trouble concentrating on my work. I have a couple of fics out so I'm trying to get them updated as much as possible.

I do not own American Horror Story: Coven or any other American Horror Story in that case. I only own my original characters.

Sorry it's not as long as it should be.

* * *

><p>Poppy followed the faint sounds of sniffling and crying into a terrifyingly white hallway. With each passing door the cries were louder until a sharp cry echoed from behind one of the doors.<p>

'No!' It was a woman's voice. That was her, the voice that had been calling out to Poppy in her dreams. 'Please!'

A shiver ran up her small back, there was something lurking behind her and she knew it was evil. Her mother had warned her against coming to this place by herself but that woman's voice had been calling out to her for a long time.

Her small dimpled hand turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. Heads turned to look at her. She noticed the figure of a woman slumped over a table, her shoulders shaking in uncontrollable cries.

Poppy silently made her way towards her and as she raised her hand to grasp the woman's dress a shadow loomed over her.

"Who are you?" Poppy looked over her shoulder and smiled at the man. "You are not supposed to be here." She continued to smile. "Do you know who I am?"

Her golden eyes shone with mischief. "Papa." She reached out and pulled on the woman's hand, the room shook.

Poppy giggled and as she turned to him she closed her eyes tight and in an instant she was gone.

The woman looked around the classroom in a daze. Papa Legba was the darkest entity to ever exist and a small child had shaken him with her pure eyes.

"Misty Day you seem to have attracted the purest souls to hell."

….

River stared at the small form of her sister, what would her mother say if she was alive? How could she have let this happen to Poppy? She was supposed to protect her from everything and everyone, including herself.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this River, you couldn't have prevented this." Cordelia's voice broke the cycle of torture from River's head.

The Supreme lit more candles and rubbed Poppy's temples with oils. She had tried to call her back to this world but it seemed as if the little girl had other plans.

"I had one job Miss Cordelia and I failed. Our mother died protecting us and I couldn't even keep Poppy safe from this."

Cordelia sat next River and took the young girl's hand into her own. "Your sister's powers are strong, the strongest I've ever felt in a child that age, she will come back. You didn't fail your mother because you made it here. You managed to keep yourself and Poppy out of danger all on your own."

A stifling silence took over.

"Will you tell me what happened before?" Cordelia tightened her hold on River's hand. "What brought you here?"

River looked over at her sister and sighed. "We're being hunted. We've been on the run for years, even before I was born. Some group called Delphi Trust. Then through some contacts we heard that they had been taken down. We thought we were safe."

Cordelia realized what had happened. "Until we came out publicly."

"It was bound to happen. A group like Delphi are not easily eradicated, one group goes and two more appear. We were in the mountains when they appeared, we didn't even see them coming. Our mother told me to take Poppy and go to New Orleans, that the council would keep us safe. I didn't want to leave her but she begged me to keep Poppy safe. So I took Poppy and left my mom there, I left her to die Miss Cordelia."

"Honey, you did exactly as you were told. Your mother did what any mother would do in that circumstance, she saved her children."

"You'll help us, right? Poppy and I, we, we don't have anyone left. It was always the three of us looking after each other. I can't let them take Poppy from me and if social services finds us then we'll be an easy target. Please, Miss Cordelia help us."

Cordelia wiped a tear from River's cheek. "I will not let anyone hurt you or your sister, I promise."

The bed started to shake as Poppy's small frame shook uncontrollably. As soon as it started it stopped and bright golden eyes opened wide.

"Poppy!" River was at her side immediately. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The little girl gave her sister a dimpled smile. "I found her."

"Who?"

"The angel! My angel!" Her little face full of excitement. "Papa Legba has her."

Cordelia froze at the sound of his name. "Papa Legba? Honey, where did you hear that name?"

Poppy looked at Cordelia with confusion. "I saw him. He has my angel and she's sad."

River shook her head. "Poppy you were just dreaming. You scared me."

"Poppy, do you mind if I can look into your memories?" Cordelia held out her hand.

A small dimpled hand flew into hers. Cordelia was in a long and deserted hallway. She watched as Poppy opened the door and immediately recognized the slumped form of Misty Day. A deep pain hit her chest. Papa Legba was standing over Poppy in his menacing way but the little girl only smiled and tugged on Misty's hand. She was gone in the blink of an eye and Cordelia was once again staring into her bright golden eyes..

"Misty. You found Misty."

* * *

><p>I'll work on the next chapter and have it up as soon as possible. Promise.<p> 


End file.
